Christmas With The Evil Specter's
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Harvey/Mike and a whole host of Specter's.  Christmas fluff.


"He's gone," Donna doesn't look up from her desk as she sings at Mike in her amused tone, she doesn't have to look up, either she's got eyes in the top of her head (and the back) or the only person who would be going to Harvey's office at 8.15 pm on Christmas Eve would be Mike. Mike, having thought she had gone for the night, back to celebrate Christmas with the rest of the all knowing deities that no doubt populate her family, drops the file with Harvey's Brief in it on the floor.

"Shit," Mike mutters, bends down to pick them up and ignores the amused look from Donna as she glances up from her computer. "Where's he gone?" he asks and Donna shrugs, leans forward and turns off her computer.

"I think he left a note for you on his desk," she says, pulling on her coat. She walks around her cubicle and plants a kiss on Mike's cheek, "Merry Christmas, Rookie," she says and Mike feels himself blush. He kind of has a pathetic school boy crush on Donna, as in he wants to worship the ground she walks on because she's terrifying but brilliant. He says it back though, slightly choked, ignores her smirk and wanders into Harvey's office.

There's a small piece of paper on Harvey's desk, an address just outside the city scrawled on it in Harvey's hurried hand and a _make it there by 9.30 and I'll forgive you for making me wait for the briefs, H x_. Mike sighs, pockets the note and hurries back to his desk to grab his coat. He checks his watch, 8.18. If he cycles fast enough, because there's no way he'll make it in a cab, not with Christmas Eve traffic, he might make it on time and be rewarded with epic Christmas sex from his kind of boyfriend/very much so boss.

They haven't been doing it for long, a few months maybe, (ok actually its 8 months, 2 weeks and 3 days…give or take), Mike just snapped latte one night, tired from too much work and from dancing around the unresolved sexual tension hanging between them both, and slid to his knees, too far gone to even take note of Harvey's expression. But Harvey's hands hand landed in his hair, a surprised moan and Mike had taken that as approval, permission even. And so he'd begun sleeping with his boss. Well, the actually sleeping part happened a few weeks later at Harvey's apartment after a night of finding loopholes and mind blowing pizza and ridiculously expensive beer and wow, hadn't that been a night to remember. The sex had been even more mind blowing than the pizza.

Mike's bike is, thankfully, where he left it. He's been bunking at Harvey's for the past week, doing nothing other than sliding into bed and passing out with Harvey's legs tangled with his, but he hasn't checked it. It's there though, freezing cold metal under his fingers, a dusting of snow on the saddle and Mike sighs as he shoulders his messenger bag, pulls on his gloves and brushes the snow off.

He makes it to the address with two minutes to spare, freezing cold hands and sweat beading on his forehead and he practically sprawls up the steps, slipping on ice as he makes it to the door with 30 seconds to spare.

"You're late," Harvey's amused tone greets him as he's dusting off snow flakes from his coat and he looks up to see Harvey, hair slightly mused, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dusting of what looks like flour across his suit pants.

"Um…no, I made it actually," Mike stutters, distracted by the lock of hair that seems to be taunting him as it fall over Harvey' forehead, "is that flour?" he asks and Harvey looks down at his pants, tuts and dusts it off.

"Would you rather it was cocaine?" he asks with a smile, holding his hand out for the file. Mike shakes himself free from the image of Harvey wearing nothing but an apron making pancakes, and manages to pull out the file from his bag without ripping it in half.

"You bake?" Mike asks as Harvey opens the file, he raises an eyebrow at Mike and skims the words of the brief and nods once.

"Good job," he says, not answering the question and dropping the file onto a chair in the hallway. Mike shifts, he's not really sure where he is, let alone why he had to cycle at a manic pace through the New York traffic just to get Harvey a file on Christmas Eve when he could be playing chess with Grammy. Harvey cocks his head to the side and smiles that amused yet wry smile of his. "You had an accident puppy?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at the nervous way Mike moves.

"Ha ha," he snarks and goes to pull his gloves back on, "I'll uh…"

"Oh no you don't," Harvey says, pulling the gloves from his hands and dropping them on top of the file. He holds his hand out and Mike frowns, "bag," he orders and Mike drops the handle of his bag into Harvey's outstretched hand, "if I let you leave here without introducing you, I will never hear the end of it," he says cryptically and cocks his head in the direction of what Mike can only assume is the kitchen, and now he's free from the image of Harvey sans clothes except apron, he can hear laughter and smell cooking and his stomach rumbles loudly. Harvey lets out a laugh and turns on his heel and Mike, like the puppy he is, can only trail after him.

Mike's pretty sure he's not seen a scene like this in real life, ever. Not even Trevor's family Christmas's were this manic, there are kids everywhere, hassled looking women and amused men, men with Harvey's jaw and eyes, there's a grandmother by the over stirring a huge vat of something that smells like heaven on earth and suddenly Mike catches sight of a streaking ball of red and Harvey lets out a over zealous "oomph you got me" and the ball hits his legs and wraps small arms around them.

"Everyone," Harvey shouts, hauling the child, which now Mike can see is a child, not just a ball of red, into his arms and settles him on his hip in the perfect imitation of a relaxed family man. Every single head turns towards them and Mike can only smile nervously, "this is Mike, Mike, this is everyone." A woman with Harvey's eyes thrusts a bowl of carrots into his hand and gives him a warm smile, instructing him to make himself useful and Harvey grins, nods in the direction of the doorway and Mike follows feeling at a loss and utterly confused.

"So wait," he says, dropping the bowl onto the table laden with food, Harvey puts the kid down but it holds onto his pants with small hands stained with something that looks suspiciously like chocolate and Mike wonders what the hell has happened to his boss, "you have family? And they like you?" He asks and Harvey laughs, bends down enough to uncurl the kid's hands from his pants.

"Yes I have family Mike," he says, straightening and shooing the kid back into the kitchen. Once its disappeared through the doorway, Harvey steps closer, winds his arm around Mike's waist and pulls him sung against his hard, warm chest, "and they like me just fine," he mutters before covering Mike's mouth with his own. He tastes of red wine and cinnamon and Mike moans quietly, completely forgetting they're in someone else's house. Completely forgetting he's making out with his boss, who has flour and chocolate on his pants and just had a kid on his hip like he was a natural, in someone else's house.

That, however, is bought right back to the front of his mind when a loud cough sounds behind Harvey. Mike jumps guiltily but doesn't miss the amused look from Harvey as he spins around.

The woman who thrust the carrots at Mike is standing in the doorway smirking. And she looks so like Harvey in that moment that Mike almost has to do a double take.

"Do you mind?" Harvey asks, crossing his arms and the woman laughs, steps into the dining room and sticks out her hand.

"We didn't get introduced properly," she says and Mike puts his hand in hers, she's startlingly beautiful, with deep brown eyes and hair the colour of Harvey's, except hers has a slight curl at the end, "Helena, Harvey's sister and don't bother saying you've heard all about me, I know Harvey," she says with a smile and Mike feels his cheeks colour as Harvey glares at the back of her head like a child. "You, however," she continues, letting go of Mike's hand and turning to the table, surveying it, appraising it, and Mike's seen that look before, when Harvey took him to Rene and spent the whole time looking at Mike like that, "we've heard iall/i about." She smiles at Mike again, "apparently you're brilliant," Mike shoots a look at Harvey.

Harvey shrugs inelegantly.

"It's all lies. I've never said a word about you, except maybe to lament your God awful taste in ties," Harvey says, reaching out again pulling Mike to him. Helena grins again, pats Harvey's cheek.

"Still pretending to be a heartless bastard," she says and laughs as someone shouts from the kitchen "language Helena." She disappears back through to the kitchen and Mike is left with Harvey's side pressed up against him and feeling highly confused.

"You didn't really need that brief, did you?" he asks, and Harvey shakes his head.

"Not so much," he replies.

"You could have just asked me to spend Christmas with you," Mike says and Harvey raises an eyebrow at him.

"I could. But the look on your face as you try to work stuff out is, I hesitate to say adorable, but it's damn close."

Mike pokes him hard in the ribs, "you have a sister," he says accusingly and Harvey nods, pulling him closer again and cupping Mike's face between his hands.

"I have two brothers too, and three nephews, two nieces, a mother and a grandfather," he says between kisses and Mike, as always, feels a little light headed.

"This is one giant leap from sleeping with your boss," he says and Harvey pulls back, worry passing over his face before the Harvey Specter mask is back on.

"If it's too much, you could always go home, Rookie," he says and Mike curls his fingers into Harvey's shirt.

"No, you idiot," he ignores Harvey indignant look, "I don't want to go home, I just surprised you don't want me to either," he says and Harvey kisses him again.

"For a genius," he starts and Mike nods.

"I know, I'm an idiot," Harvey grins and lets him go and reaching across to the table to grab a carrot.

"No picking, Harvey," someone shouts and Harvey raises as eyebrow at Mike.

"And put Mike down so he can come and say hello properly," someone else shouts and everyone in the kitchen laughs. Mike blushes again but Harvey looks the epitome of cool.

"You ready?" he says and Mike winds his hand around Harvey's neck, pulls him in for a hard quick kiss.

"Ready." Hel

* * *

><p>There's Jim, Helena's husband, a good looking man with ruddy hair, a big smile and strong hand shake. Their two boys, Jimmy and Joseph. Joseph being the red ball that attached himself to Harvey's legs earlier, who spends most of dinner looking at Mike like he's some strange creature from another world. And Jimmy just wont stop testing Mike about video games, Mike gets every question right though and by the end of it, he had a new ally.<p>

Peter, Harvey's older brother has his mouth, and the same lines around his eyes when he smiles, he's got lighter hair though. His wife, Louise, is petite and pretty with dark, almost black hair. Their three children, the other nephew, Robert, who looks like a typical teenager at Mike through his long bangs but Mike manages to get him to smile during dinner, Rachel, a pretty little girl of 8 with pigtails and a gap between her teeth, and Becky, with her father's coloured hair but curly, she's quiet and spends most of dinner sitting on her father's lap with her thumb stuck firmly in her mouth.

Patrick, or Paddy as everyone calls him, is the baby, Harvey's younger brother, he looks almost identical to Harvey, but with less stress and worry around his eyes, like he's lived a completely carefree life. Mike likes him almost instantly, although that could be something to do with the fact that he looks like Harvey.

Harvey's mother, Patricia, is exactly what Mike would expect, if Mike had even thought for a second about Harvey's family. She's poised and strong willed, loving but firm and she greets Mike like a member of the family, with a hug and instruction on how to make gravy that makes Harvey laugh as she thrusts a whisk into Mike's hand.

Harvey's Grandfather, Robert Snr, is old. He's older than Grammy and spends most of dinner staring down at his plate, occasionally answering questions that are shouted at him, but his eyes sparkle like he knows exactly what's going on and Mike swears he winked across the table at him when someone asked Mike how Harvey was 'out of the courtroom'.

Mike's having a hard time justifying this Harvey, relaxed, leaning back in his chair with his eyes bright with a little too much wine, his fingers playing against the back of Mike's neck, with the Harvey Specter at work, immaculate, upright, hard and commanding. It's like he's walked into an alternate universe where Harvey is the traditional family man. Or a slightly strange sci-fi movie and emotionless Harvey has been replaced with this guy that smiles at Mike and leans forward to plant a kiss on his mouth halfway through dinner, flipping the bird at his brother in law across that table as Jim jeers at them.

When he thinks about it though, pushing his third plate of Christmas pudding away from him, it makes sense. It took ages for Harvey to open up about anything other than sex and work, and it took weeks for Mike to get out of him if he had any pets growing up. He smiles at the mania going on around him, Harvey dodges a peanut that Jim throws at his head and throws one back, narrowly avoiding Patricia, and feels pleased, honoured, and a little bit punch drunk that Harvey chose to share this with him.

"Want to go see my old room?" Harvey whispers into his ear, making Mike jump, his hand slides up Mike's thigh.

"Really? You're going to be that crass?" Mike asks, pushing his hand away. He is inot/i going to let Harvey get him hard at the dinner table completely surrounded by his family, no matter how much he wants exactly that to happen.

"Apparently so," Harvey answers, his hand sliding back up and Mike wants to groan, wants to let Harvey's hand reach its desired destination. He coughs and Harvey pulls away with a grin.

"Making the newbie blush are we Harvs?" Paddy grins around his wine glass and Mike blushes furiously. Harvey just laughs, pulls Mike close and plants a kiss on his temple.

Helena rolls her eyes at them both.

"Oooh-kay," she stands, "I know where this is going, kids, bedtime." She ushers the children upstairs amidst cries of 'but moooom' and 'no fair' and 'is Mike really staying the night?' and Harvey winks at Mike.

"Isn't it a family right of passage to have sex in your childhood bed Paddy?" Harvey replies, making Mike choke. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who started that? Right mom, remember?" Paddy laughs and Patricia smacks the back of his head.

"Yes. You're my son and I love you, but no mother needs to see that," she says, kissing the top of his head and the whole table laughs. Mike can still feel his face burning but Harvey smiles at him, that warm smile that makes Mike's insides squirm and he feels it burning for an entirely different reason.

"Whose turn is it to be Santa?" Peter asks halfway through clearing the table and Harvey nearly drops the bowl he's carrying and shoots Peter a glare that at work would have Mike cowering, but right now just makes him laugh. Peter grins at Mike. "Oh that's right. I think it's Harvey's."

"Yup, definitely Harvey's," Louise says, slipping her arms around Peter's waist. Peter covers her hands with his own.

"Like that's going to happen," Harvey mutters darkly.

"What's Harvey's?" Helena asks, gliding down the stairs like she's a heroine from some classic movie, yes ok Mike have a little bit of a crush.

"It's his turn to be Santa," Jim says, kissing her cheek as he passes with a pile of dirty plates. Helena laughs.

"Oh come on that's not fair, you guys," she says and Harvey looks like he wants to hug his sister to death, "we can't ask him to do that when he's trying to impress someone."

"Mike's already impressed, he was the first second he met me," Harvey says, "still not doing it though," he shoots Mike a look as if to say, do inot/i encourage them, and walks through to the kitchen with an almost empty bowl of carrots.

"I'd never let him live it down," Mike says and the others laugh, "and you were more impressed with me, Harvey, you hired me for my brain alone," he smirks, loving the fact he can get away with smirking at his boss right now. Harvey glides back into the dining room with an amused look.

"It wasn't just your brain kid," Paddy mutters and Harvey smacks the back of his head with a tea-towel. The two barrel out of the dining room in a tangle of limbs and Harvey's got Paddy in a head lock before Mike can even blink.

"The whole point is you'd never let him live it down," Jim says, clapping Mike on the shoulder, "don't tell him that we don't do that anymore though. He hasn't been here for a few years," Jim winks conspiratorially and Mike mimes zipping his lips.

"He hasn't been here since…what was her name?" Louise asks and Helena pauses wiping off the mats from the table and thinks.

"Samantha," Harvey offers as he walks back into the dining room. Helena points her finger at him.

"Right….what a bitch," she says and Louise laughs. Harvey nods his "they have a point" nod at Mike.

"Cute though," Peter says and lets out a groan as Louise elbows him in the stomach.

"Mike's cuter," Helena says with a grin and Harvey nods that nod again.

"I agree with that," he says, grabbing Mike around the waist. Mike nudges him off with a theatrical sigh.

"Not a piece of meat Harvey," he says, mincing into the kitchen, throwing a grin over his shoulder. Harvey's eyes darken slightly as he watches.

"That was wonderful, thank you Mrs Specter," Mike says and Patricia tuts, takes the used cutlery out of Mike's hands.

"Patricia. Did you eat enough?" She asks and Mike lets out a small laugh.

"Enough to feed a small army for a month, yes thank you," he replies and she smiles, creases her eyes like Harvey and nods satisfied.

"You know," she says, as Mike leans his elbows onto the kitchen counter and watches as she pulls out a tray of cookies from the oven. She dumps them on a trivet in front of Mike, "I haven't seen Harvey this happy for years."

Mike blinks, because honestly he was expecting some kind of talk, maybe a 'you hurt him I hunt you down and kill you' type talk, but definitely not this one.

"Um, I don't know if that's me," he says and Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Of course it's you. I thought he said you were a genius?" Mike laughs, stands straight and watches Harvey through the doorway as he dodges a playful blow to the ribs from Peter.

"When it comes to Harvey, I'm an idiot apparently," he replies and Patricia pats his cheeks gently.

"I can see why he likes you," she says and Mike smiles back at her.

"Does it…" Mike starts and realises he has no idea how to ask what he wants to. Patricia looks up from the bowl of icing sugar.

"What?"

"I mean, last time he bought a girl, now me, is that not…weird for you?" Patricia smiles and sets the bowl down, cutting a lemon in half. She squeezes it between her hands into the sugar.

"Harvey's always been exactly what he is, he likes people for who they are, not what sex they are. Sure there's the occasional arm candy, but generally he goes for people that are special somehow. Apart from Samantha, she really was a bitch," she cracks a smile and thrusts the bowl into Mike's hands, "stir that."

Mike's quiet as he stirs the icing for the cookies and Patricia cocks her head to the side, looking at him, in a perfect imitation of Harvey.

"You want validation," she says and Mike shrugs, setting the bowl down.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time figuring out exactly why I'm here," he admits and Patricia covers his hand with hers.

"You're here because Harvey cares," she says simply and Mike feels his face crack into a grin.

"Mother, what have I told you about coming on to my dates?" Harvey says from behind him, laying a possessive hand on Mike's chest and pulling him back against him. Patricia snorts in a most unladylike fashion.

"I have a feeling I'm not his type Harvey," she says, smiling at them both, "now either help or get out of my way," she shoos them out of the kitchen and the dining room, miraculously, thankfully, is empty.

"You ok?" Harvey asks and Mike nods.

"I think your mother may be trying to over feed me to death, but apart from that, I'm fine…good…great even," Harvey nods, pulls him close and runs his thumbs over Mike's cheekbones.

"She thinks you're too skinny," he says and Mike laughs, gripping onto Harvey's elbows.

"You think I'm adorable," Mike sings and Harvey laughs.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I'm here, meeting your family, over Christmas. You totally care about me, you want to kiss me, you think I'm gorgeous," Mike says in response in a sing song way that makes Harvey roll his eyes and drop Mike's face. "What? I can't even gloat?"

"Gloating's fine, you just have to not suck at it," he says and Mike laughs. Harvey sobers suddenly and looks around, when he settles his gaze back in Mike it's serious and Mike swallows. "Look kid, I'm not…I'm not good at this kind of thing," he says and Mike curls his fingers into Harvey's belt and tugs.

"I think you're doing ok, so far," he says and Harvey lays a hand flat against Mike's back, presses their hips together.

"Interrupting," Harvey says and Mike bites on his bottom lip, "but…I like you being here, now. I'm not sure what that means exactly but…"

"I knew it," Mike exclaims and ignores the annoyed look from Harvey for interrupting again, "you totally love me," Harvey looks slightly startled, but Mike just holds on around his waist, fingers playing at the base of his back, "is it the soft features? The lithe physique? The genius brain?" Harvey shifts, slides his thigh between Mikes's and pushes him back against the dining table.

"When we get back to work," he mutters against Mike's lips, pulling his hips closer in a way that makes Mike's knees weak, "you're fired for being cocky."

"You won't fire me, you looove me," Mike drawls, leaning his head back to let Harvey lick at the base of his throat.

"Fired," Harvey mutters again, scraping his teeth over Mike's chin. And then his mouth is on Mike's, tongue sliding across Mike's lips before pushing inside and Mike groans, grips at Harvey's hair and kisses him back. "God I want to bend you over and fuck you right here," Harvey whispers and Mike nearly dies right there because you don't know erotic until you've heard Harvey Specter saying that he wants to fuck you on his mother's dining room table.

"Jesus Christ, don't say things like that," Mike whines and he feels Harvey's smirk against his neck and Harvey sucks on Mike's skin and somehow, the sneaky bastard, he manages to get his hand into Mike's pants and around Mike's dick without Mike being able to protest about the fact that Harvey's got his hand in his pants in his mother's house.

"Harv?" Paddy shouts from somewhere in the house and Harvey lifts his head from Mike's neck but keeps his hand firmly around his dick.

"Little busy," Harvey shouts back, twisting his hand, Mike nearly loses control of his legs but the way Harvey's pressing in so close keeps him upright.

"You evil bastard," Mike manages to get out as Harvey swipes his thumb over the tip of Mike's dick and chuckles darkly in his ear, "I cant…come in my pants…in your mother's…house."

"If it helps I got Donna to steal a change of clothes from your place and bring them here," Harvey says, drawing his hand upwards.

"You…what…I…"

"Eloquent Rookie, now how about you come for me?" Harvey twists his hand and Mike falls apart. Like literally, well metaphorically, falls to itty bitty pieces on Patricia's carpet, well he would if Harvey wasn't crowding in so damn close. Harvey pulls his hand out of Mike's pants and licks at the pad of his thumb and Mike honestly thinks he might have died.

"Urgh," Mike looks down at his pants, neglecting to tell Harvey just how unbelievable hot that is, he doesn't need a bigger ego. Mike wrinkles his nose and Harvey pats his cheeks gently.

"Your stuff's upstairs, second door on the left," he says and Mike frowns.

"Wait so I really am staying? And you really did get Donna to steal my clothes?"

"I'm not exactly going to send you out there right now am I? I'm not that cruel. And yes, I think Donna may have been a cat burglar in a previous life, she enjoyed it way too much," Harvey says, drawing a finger across Mike's lips. Mike darts his tongue out, tastes himself on Harvey's skin and Harvey's eyes go dark.

"When did you…you know what, never mind," Harvey smirks, kisses Mike soundly once and smacks his ass playfully.

"Go change," he says and Mike grimaces as he moves towards the stairs.

"Can't believe you made me do that," he grumbles and Harvey laughs.

"I didn't hear you complaining puppy," he says and Mike feels himself blush as Helena walks around the corner.

"Aww puppy, that's so cute," she smirks and thankfully doesn't seem to notice that Mike just came in his pants pressed up against the dining room table.

"Shut up," Harvey replies, staring at Mike in a way that makes Mike want to fall to his knees and have Harvey use him however he wants to.

"Mike the bathroom's just down the hall if you want to wash up," she says with a wry smile and Harvey snorts.

"The whole Specter family is evil," Mike mutters, climbing the stairs and he hears Helena and Harvey laughing as he closes the door to the bedroom. He wants to snoop around Harvey's room, look at pictures of him in High School, but its like any trace of his childhood has been wiped out, and it's just a spare room now. Mike sulks quietly, now he's got a glimpse of 'out of work Harvey' he wants more, like an addiction. To be honest though, everything about Harvey is an addiction to Mike, stupid man and his stupid smile and the stupid way he touches Mike.

Mike's got his shirt half way down his arms when he hears the door open.

"You decent?" Harvey asks, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"No, but I have a feeling you prefer it that way," Mike replies and Harvey laughs, reaches Mike and somehow manages to use the shirt to trap Mike's arms behind his back.

"Don't get changed," he says and Mike tries to frown, he really does, but it's hard when Harvey's pulls his ear lobe into his mouth like that.

"I can't…Jesus…I can't go downstairs like…fuck," Mike says and Harvey chuckles, pulls back and looks at Mike.

"We're not going downstairs," he announces, "I said goodnight to everyone. And now we're going to carry on the time honoured tradition of having sex in your childhood bed."

"We're staying in the same room?"

"Firstly, I'm not 16 Mike, I don't do corridor creeping, secondly, its Christmas, I want to be able to fuck my…" he stops and Mike feels the corners of his lips turning upwards.

"Say it," he urges and Harvey sighs.

"Boyfriend," Mike grins so wide he thinks his cheeks might split, "I want to be able to fuck my _boyfriend _on Christmas Eve."

"I'm totally amenable to that," Mike smiles and the one he gets back from Harvey is the one that makes Mike's knees go weak

"Good," Harvey lets him go and undoes his own button on his pants, "now why don't you put that mouth to use and get on your knees Rookie," and Mike does just that, because it's Christmas and his _boyfriend_ told him to.


End file.
